King Cold's Elites
King Cold's Elites are a group of elite PTO soldiers under the direct command of King Cold. CONTENTSshow HISTORY Hearing of Frieza's brutal defeat on Namek at the hands of Super Saiyan Goku, King Cold took his forces to go search for Frieza, believing that he couldn't have died so easily. When Fisshi questioned whether Frieza could have survived, Cold replies broke one of his spaceship's windows, causing some of his crew to fall into space. Cold's captain soon finds Frieza's shattered body among some debris and the crew quickly brings him aboard and takes him to get medical treatment. After Frieza is reconstructed as Mecha Frieza, he requests to his father that they change their course to Earth so he could have his revenge on Goku. After, the spaceship lands in the Northern Wastelands, Frieza ordered the elites to find and kill the Z Fighters. However, Future Trunks then appears and kills Iru before quickly defeating the rest of King Cold's Elites. MEMBERS Captain of Cold's Elites The Captain is an officer in the Planet Trade Organization who serves under King Cold as the commander of his elite soldiers. The captain and several of his Elites accompanied King Cold in his search for Frieza's body. He soon sighted Frieza's body near some debris. The captain was later part of the army Mecha Frieza and King Cold brought with them to attack Earth. Along with the other elites, he was killed by Future Trunks Fisshi Fisshi2 Fisshi is a elite soldier serving under King Cold in the Planet Trade Organization and a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z. Fisshi was a part of the Elites King Cold brought with him to find Frieza's body. He pondered whether Frieza could have really survived Namek's explosion, angering King Cold and causing him to shatter one of the spaceship's windows. Fisshi later accompanied King Cold and Mecha Frieza to Earth. He was killed by Future Trunks soon after stepping out of the ship. Iru Iru Iru is a soldier serving under King Cold in the Planet Trade Organization and a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z. Iru a part of the force Mecha Frieza and King Cold brought to attack Earth. When Future Trunks showed up, Mecha Frieza ordered him to kill the half-Saiyan. Iru scans Trunks with his scouter, and detects that his power level is only 5. However, Trunks had suppressed his true power to mislead Frieza and King Cold. Iru fired his arm cannon at Future Trunks, but it has little effect. Future Trunks then punches Iru and kills him. Mei MeiDBZ Mei is a soldier serving under King Cold in the Planet Trade Organization and the minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z. It is unclear whether he is in the anime or not, but he does bear some similarities with the yellow Cold's soldier who is on Earth with King Cold and the rebuilt Frieza. Mei-type soldiers are enemies in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, where they appear under three different colors: the blue Mei (メーイ), and the purple Keith (キース) who appears in Act4. Keith's name pun is from Kisu, a Japanese whiting fish. Kaiz (カイズ) also appears in the unused bestiary, a green version of Mei. His name comes Kaizu, a japanese black porgy. Category:Dragon Ball villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains